ShikiHime
by Sra.Saika
Summary: HISTÓRIA REFORMULADA Um mundo mergulhado numa sangrenta guerra que perdura por centenas de anos e uma garota que pode significar o fim do caos.


_**Em algum lugar no Japão... **_

"Onde eu estou?" perguntava-se a jovem oriental de longos cabelos negros enquanto abria lentamente os olhos e observava a sala escura e vazia em que se encontrava. Ergueu-se lentamente e um arrepio de medo correu sua espinha. Olhou ao redor, não havia nada nem ninguém, apenas uma porta num canto do pequeno recinto. A única abertura no ambiente eram duas pequenas janelas próximas ao teto pelas quais a luz do sol entrava iluminando parcamente o local. Levantou-se com pressa e correu até a porta, tentando abri-la, mas estava trancada.

-Alguém me tira daqui! – Gritava batendo fortemente na porta, em desespero. – Tem alguém aí? Por favor...! – E afastou-se da mesma ao perceber que ela não ia se abrir. Sentou-se encolhida na parede, assustada sem entender o que acontecia.

Seu temor era potencializado pela sucessão de acontecimentos estranhos que estava vivendo nos últimos dias. Dois dias antes, acordara num hospital com resquícios de um sonho longo e estranho na cabeça, conseguia lembrar-se apenas de alguns flashes; alguns rostos distorcidos, vozes, lugares que jamais conhecera, um jovem rapaz de armadura cujo rosto ela não conseguia formar em sua memória. Nada que fizesse muito sentido. Disseram-lhe que esteve desaparecida por dias e foi encontrada desmaiada à sombra de uma árvore na qual adorava encostar-se para descansar em tardes frescas. Mas simplesmente não conseguia lembrar-se de nada a respeito desse desaparecimento, como ou onde aconteceu, tudo o que se lembrava era estar saindo da escola no horário normal e visitar a árvore que tanto gostava como sempre costumava fazer. E agora lá estava ela de novo, acordando sozinha num lugar completamente estranho sem a menor ideia de como havia ido parar lá. Era estranho, mas era como se já tivesse tido essa sensação antes.

De repente, ouviu um barulho na tranca da porta e a olhou com pressa, esperançosa de que alguém a tivesse vindo libertar. Quando ela abriu-se, ela viu a figura de dois homens trajados em negro com capuzes que lhes cobria o rosto adentrando o lugar e puxando-a pelos braços mesmo contra seus protestos.

-Quem são vocês?! O que vão fazer comigo? – Perguntava-se em pânico, debatendo-se enquanto os dois praticamente a arrastavam para fora aos gritos.

Após atravessarem um longo corredor chegaram então a uma sala branca na qual havia somente uma mesa ao centro e um loiro de meia idade sentada a ela. A garota o olhou completamente confusa, sem entender nada do que acontecia. Os homens então a fizeram sentar-se na cadeira do outro lado da mesa e colocaram-se na porta do recinto. Ela estava tão apavorada que não sabia se deveria tentar algo ou apenas esperar para ver o que iria acontecer. Ao reparar no homem diante de si, viu a figura de cabelos perfeitamente cortados cujo um dos olhos era coberto por um tapa-olho com um símbolo estranho.

-Então... Seu nome é Akihiri Yuna, certo? – Ele começou a falar em sua voz grave, num japonês difícil de entender. Ela assentiu levemente com a cabeça enquanto o olhava assustada. – Por acaso tem alguma ideia de quem ou sou ou de onde está, senhorita Akihiri? – Yuna balançou a cabeça negativamente, trêmula. – O meu nome é Robert Strauss. Perdoe falar tão mal o seu idioma, mas não creio que a senhorita entenda alemão, muito embora um ancestral seu seja meu compatriota. – E ao dizer isso, a jovem franziu o cenho. Do que aquele alemão maluco estava falando? Ele sorriu levemente, tomando de alguns papeis que estavam diante de si e olhando-os rapidamente enquanto falava. – Pelo visto não conhece muito sobre seus ancestrais.

-Do que você tá falando? Por favor, me deixa ir embora! – Ela pediu desesperada, quase ignorando tudo o que estava ouvindo tamanho seu temor.

- Você, senhorita Akihiri, é uma descendente direta de Hans Biedermann, nascido em 1878, em Berlin. É seu tataravô, pra ser mais exato. Por ironias do destino, seu bisavô, Michael Biedermann, é que veio para o Japão, aqui ele conheceu sua bisavó e estabeleceu a sua família, e é por isso que estamos aqui hoje. Quem diria? – Ele explicava sorrindo num tom assustadoramente natural enquanto olhava os papeis, antes de olhar para a perplexa garota diante de si. Quem era aquele homem afinal e por que ele conhecia tão bem a sua família? – Também por ironia do destino, sua mãe e sua avó, que são as descendentes dessa linhagem, foram filhas únicas e ambas já faleceram. Dessa forma, como você também não tem irmãos e o seu bisavô e o irmão dele também já estão mortos, que Deus os tenha, isso torna você a última descendente direta de Hans Biedermann que ainda está viva. Pelo menos nesse mundo! – E ao dizer isso, riu um tanto quanto sádico.

-Onde eu estou? Quem são vocês? Por que sabem tanto sobre a minha família? – Ela perguntou num misto de medo e intriga.

-Calma, meu bem, uma pergunta de cada vez. Primeiro é você quem vai me responder algumas perguntas. – Yuna o olhou sem entender. – Nós vigiamos você de perto desde o dia e que você nasceu, e assim tem sido com os seus ancestrais da linhagem Biedermann desde o seu tataravô. E nós sabemos que você desapareceu misteriosamente por 5 dias, sem deixar vestígios nem notícias, e que acordou há exatamente dois dias atrás num hospital sem lembrar-se de nada do que aconteceu. Mas nós temos motivos pra acreditar que você fez algum tipo de viagem dimensional e passou este tempo num lugar chamado "Mithera".

-... Que? Do que você tá falando?!

-Não precisa mentir pra mim, eu não acho que você é louca! – Ele disse colocando as mãos sobre a mesa e inclinando-se, aproximando o rosto do dela que o olhou num misto de raiva e confusão. – Pode me contar tudo o que viu lá!

-Você é que é o louco aqui, eu não faço ideia do que está falando! Me deixa ir embora!

-Onde você esteve nesses 5 dias que ficou desaparecida? – Ele perguntou quase atropelando as palavras dela, deixando-a mais nervosa.

-Eu não sei! Eu não me lembro! – Ela respondeu em voz alta sentindo lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos.

-Você tem que se lembrar de alguma coisa! – O homem falou em voz alta num tom ríspido, enrijecendo as feições e dando uma tapa sobre a mesa, o que assustou a jovem, fazendo-a cair no choro. Ele levantou-se e caminhou ao redor dela. –Tente se lembrar de algo, qualquer coisa, você tem que lembrar, se concentre! Um lugar, uma pessoa, me diga tudo o que vier a sua cabeça.

Yuna chorava, estava com medo, nervosa, aquele homem que nem conhecia a estava pressionando demais com toda essa história maluca de viagem por dimensões. Mas de fato, em seu nervosismo, novamente ela tinha flashes, via lugares estranhos, muitas árvores e grama, a luz do sol, alguns vultos de pessoas que riam e falavam-lhe coisas desconexas. Mas ao mesmo tempo, por cima disso tudo, começou a lembrar também de luta, gritos, guerra, sangue. As imagens todas começaram a se misturar em sua mente fazendo-a apertar a cabeça num gemido, sentindo leves pontadas. Era como se aqueles pensamentos todos quisessem penetrar sua mente como agulhas, todos de uma só vez, sendo bloqueados por alguma barreira intransponível.

-Eu não sei, eu não sei...! Eu só vejo rostos e florestas e pessoas morrendo...! – Ela dizia entre soluços segurando a cabeça baixa entre as mãos.

-Isso, isso, fale-me mais! Quem são essas pessoas? Fale-me da árvore sagrada, a árvore da vida! E dos espíritos e poderes mágicos! – Ele dizia-lhe quase que enlouquecidamente enquanto segurava com força os delicados pulsos, mas só a fazia desesperar-se ainda mais.

-Por favor, eu não sei de mais nada...! Me deixem ir embora, por favor! – Ela implorava chorando. Robert franziu o cenho em raiva.

-Levem-na de volta, tranquem-na na sala, quem sabe assim lhe refresque a memória. E que ela fique lá até que se lembre de algo útil. – Ele ordenou aos dois encapuzados em meio aos protestos chorosos da garota, antes de novamente olhá-la nos olhos com frieza. – E para o seu bem é melhor que se lembre, ou se não, não terá mais serventia pra mim! – E dizendo isso, largou-a e se retirou. Os homens a pegaram novamente e levaram-na de volta à mesma sala escura em que estava antes, jogando-a lá e trancando a porta. Ela batia e gritava por socorro, mas nenhuma viva alma estava ali para escutá-la ao longo daquele corredor sombrio.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...


End file.
